House Baratheon of Dragonstone
House Baratheon of Dragonstone is a cadet branch of the original House Baratheon of Storm's End and ruling house of the island of Dragonstone since the defeat of House Targaryen in Robert's Rebellion. Stannis Baratheon, the head of the house and the Lord of Dragonstone, is a claimant to the Iron Throne in the War of the Five Kings.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone entry Their seat is the island fortress of Dragonstone in Blackwater Bay. The houses of Blackwater Bay, also known as the Lords of the Narrow Sea, are sworn directly to Dragonstone. History Background House Baratheon became the ruling house of the Seven Kingdoms when Stannis's brother Robert Baratheon deposed King Aerys II Targaryen. Stannis fought for Robert in the preceding civil war. He was besieged within the family seat Storm's End. When the siege was lifted Stannis took Dragonstone, the seat of House Targaryen. He was awarded the castle as his own by Robert but was slighted when Storm's End was given to his younger brother Renly Baratheon. Stannis served Robert as Master of Ships on his small council.HBO viewers guide, season 1 guide to houses, House Baratheon entry Season 1 Stannis left the capital following the death of Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King. Robert died from injuries sustained while hunting. Robert's hand Lord Eddard Stark uncovered the secret that his purported children were actually fathered by his wife's brother Ser Jaime Lannister. Queen Cersei Lannister had Eddard arrested but he was able to send word to Stannis beforehand."You Win or You Die" Eddard's arrest triggered war between House Lannister and House Stark."The Pointy End" Eddard was executed for treason on the order of Cersei and Jaime's son Joffrey, who Cersei had installed as king."Baelor" Stannis declared his claim on the throne as Robert's eldest brother."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Stannis and most of his household converted to the religion of the Lord of Light, under the influence of his adviser, the red priestess Melisandre. Stannis demonstrated his new faith by burning the statues of the Seven gods on the shores of Dragonstone. His conversion alienated some of his followers including his Maester Cressen. Cressen attempted to lure Melisandre into drinking poison, but she was unharmed while he was killed. Stannis was frustrated by his younger brother Renly and the bastard Joffrey also declaring for the throne. He was also faced with Eddard's heir Robb Stark fighting to secede from the Seven Kingdoms as King in the North."The North Remembers" Stannis formed an alliance with the sellsail Salladhor Saan, increasing his fleet to 200 ships. He lacked manpower so he sailed to the mainland to meet with Renly, who had an army 100,000 strong. Stannis was seduced by Melisandre by her promise to provide him with a son."The Night Lands" Stannis's parley with Renly was unsuccessful. He tasks his loyal vassal Lord Davos Seaworth with smuggling Melisandre ashore, refusing to say why and ordering Davos not to discuss the mission in future. Once ashore she births a horrific Shadow as Davos cowers in fear."Garden of Bones" The Shadow kills Renly and Stannis assumes control of the majority of his forces from the Stormlands. However, Renly's allies in House Tyrell returned to Highgarden with their numerous vassals. He plans to move on the capital of King's Landing. Davos urges him to leave Melisandre out of the battle because of rumours that she is controlling him. Stannis is angry with Davos for breaking his orders but accepts his counsel. He names Davos as commander of his fleet for the assault on Blackwater Bay."The Ghost of Harrenhal" During the voyage Stannis also names Davos as his Hand of the King."The Prince of Winterfell" The fleet fell prey to a trap on its arrival and was decimated by a Wildfire explosion. Davos's command ship was destroyed by the blast. Stannis pressed on with the assault regardless, landing troops using row boats and besieging the city in the Battle of the Blackwater. His forces were eventually routed by the arrival of a host of Lannister and Tyrell reinforcements and the battle lost."Blackwater" Season 3 Following his defeat at the Battle of the Blackwater, Stannis falls into a deep depression, shunning the company of his bannermen and wife, and allowing no one but Melisandre to see him. When Davos Seaworth returns to Dragonstone, he gets into an argument with Melisandre and attempts to kill her when she mentions his dead son, so Stannis orders him thrown into the dungeon. Later as Melisandre prepares to depart Dragonstone by boat, King Stannis Baratheon speaks with her. He is worried that his enemies think he is defeated and laughing at him, as Renly laughed at him, and that now even she is abandoning him. She assures him that she still thinks he is the Lord's Chosen, but she must travel to the Riverlands to obtain something vital for his cause. Stannis doesn't understand, but then Melisandre implies that she needs to burn a human sacrifice who possesses a king's blood as an offering to the Lord of Light. She can't kill Stannis himself to achieve this, but any of his brother King Robert's bastard children who managed to survive the purge would be equally suitable. Melisandre finally arrives back at Dragonstone with Gendry, King Robert's bastard. Stannis is less than impressed by the sight of the bastard boy who is technically his nephew and is bemused when Melisandre orders him fed, bathed, and clothed, believing it pointless as they intend to sacrifice him. Melisandre reveals, however, that it is merely a pretense to keep Gendry feeling secure, in much the same way as keeping a sacrificial lamb from seeing the blade of the knife. Later Davos Seaworth, still languishing in his cell, is paid a visit by Stannis. Davos protests that Gendry is an innocent who has never done him any wrong, but Stannis argues that the sacrifice of one bastard boy will usher in his victory, which Stannis believes is the only way to save every man, woman and child in Westeros from the coming darkness that will devour everything in its path and asks how Davos can doubt the power of Melisandre's god when Stannis has seen visions of "a great battle in the snow" and Davos saw the creature she gave birth to. Davos speculates that the real reason Stannis came is because deep down, a part of him knows what he's about to do is wrong and he knew Davos would tell him the truth he needs to hear, regardless of how it would be taken. After extracting a promise from Davos that he won't act against Melisandre again, Stannis has Davos released. As Stannis and Davos enter Gendry's quarters, they find that Melisandre had tied Gendry to the bed and placed leeches on his body. She explains that Davos wanted a demonstration of the power in king's blood, then removes the leeches and lights a fire in a nearby brazier. At Melisandre's direction, Stannis throws the leeches into the flames and recites the names of three people he wants dead: "The usurper Robb Stark, the usurper Balon Greyjoy, the usurper Joffrey Baratheon". Later, the news reaches Dragonstone that Robb Stark was betrayed and killed at the Twins. Melisandre claims that her spell with the leeches was responsible, though Davos argues that it wasn't magic that motivated the Freys and Boltons to turn on Robb. Stannis feels that Melisandre has proven that her magic with Gendry's blood worked, and that sacrificing him will ensure victory. Before they can act, however, Davos frees Gendry. Stannis is outraged that he disobeyed his orders, and is prepared to execute him, but before he can Davos hands Stannis a letter from the Night's Watch: Castle Black begs for aid, saying that the White Walkers have returned. Stannis, despite seeming interested, doesn't change his mind until Melisandre agrees with Davos that the real threat to the realm lies north and has nothing to do with the War of the Five Kings. Stannis brings Davos back into the fold, needing someone to rally more troops to his side, deciding that they should march to the Wall and help the Night's Watch against the threat of the White Walkers. Relationships Members * Stannis I, self-styled King of Westeros, Lord of Dragonstone and Lord of Storm's End. ** His wife, Queen Selyse, of House Florent. *** Their daughter and only living child, Princess Shireen Baratheon. *** Their stillborn sons, Petyr, Tommard, and Edric Baratheon Sworn to House Baratheon of Dragonstone Vassal Houses * House Caron of Nightsong (officially sworn to Storm's End). * House Musgood (officially sworn to Storm's End) * House Peasebury of Poddingfield (officially sworn to Storm's End) * House Seaworth of Cape Wrath (officially sworn to Storm's End). * House Florent of Brightwater Keep (officially sworn to Highgarden). * House Fossoway of Cider Hall (officially sworn to Highgarden). '' Houses of the Narrow Sea'' * House Velaryon of Driftmark Household and allies * Maester {Cressen}, healer and advisor. Killed in a failed attempt to poison Melisandre. * Lady Melisandre of Asshai, called "the Red Woman," a priestess of the Lord of Light * Ser Davos Seaworth, called "the Onion Knight," High Captain of the Royal Fleet and Hand of the King. ** {Matthos Seaworth}, his son, King Stannis' scribe. Killed during the Battle of the Blackwater * Ser Imry Florent, Selyse's brother and Stannis's first officer aboard the Fury. Status unknown. * Salladhor Saan, a Lyseni pirate and commander of a fleet of mercenary ships. Image gallery BaratheonOfDragonStoneHeraldry.jpg|House Baratheon of Dragonstone heraldry, from "Garden of Bones" Stannis_sigil.png|Alternate version of the sigil from a prop banner at the NYC HBO Shop. Stannis sigil square.png|Another version of the sigil Stannis_heraldry.jpg|The sigil on an official HBO merchandise t-shirt. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the following additional houses are sworn to Dragonstone: * House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point. * House Celtigar of Claw Isle. * House Massey of Stonedance. * House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound. Following the deaths of Robert and Renly, House Baratheon of Dragonstone is actually the only surviving branch of the original "House Baratheon". Renly died without issue, and while Robert had many bastard children they are illegitimate. There has been no mention in the books of other cousins of the main line who might continue it. As Stannis is the younger brother of Robert, not a far removed relative, his "House Baratheon of Dragonstone" technically became the de facto "House Baratheon" after Renly died, but Stannis continues to use his altered heraldry. Of course, the Lannisters continue to maintain the farce that Cersei Lannister's children are Robert's heirs, forming House "Baratheon" of King's Landing. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Baratheon Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of Dragonstone Category:House Baratheon Category:Great houses Baratheon of Dragonstone